Gwen
Gwen was a camper and one of the finalists of Total Drama Island, as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She returned as a cast member on Total Drama Action and served as the captain of the Screaming Gaffers. She also returned for Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Amazon. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and had a cameo appearance in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean. She was also a contestant on Total Drama All-Stars, as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Personality Gwen is a goth girl whose interests lie in art and astronomy. She is smart, independent, kind and level-headed, stating her best quality is her inability to get excited over minuscule things. Her attitude at first seems very harsh and sarcastic, but she is not a bitter person. Rather, she is cautious of whom she lets into her life. Beneath her tough exterior, there is a kind heart that learns to trust as the series progresses. Gwen's guard lowers with each season. Despite her distaste for whatever "the sheep" are fond of, she actually does desire to be welcomed by the popular crowd. As revealed in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, she distances herself from it because she believes it is not where she belongs. She isn't afraid to stand her ground should her reputation take a hit. Gwen also suffers from claustrophobia, as seen in Phobia Factor, The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, and Zeek And Ye Shall Find. She believes strongly in karma and is also a huge fan of horror movies, the clichés of which will sometimes dictate how she performs in challenges. Total Drama Island When Gwen arrives at Camp Wawanakwa in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, she is already very displeased, and even a little angry, at the location of the island. Gwen seems to be put off by many things, such as Geoff's happy attitude towards everything, Cody, who she throws out of her cabin after he tries to flirt with her, and Lindsay, who she calls an idiot due to her poor knowledge in living the outside world. Gwen attempts to ignore Trent as well, but can't help smiling at him. Gwen immediately makes enemies with Heather when she addresses her as "weird goth girl". While often complaining about the camp's condition as well as the campers' weird habits, Gwen admits to herself that she might as well do her best to win the competition. In The Big Sleep, she instantly bonds with Trent over the course of the challenge. She is the last person in her team standing in the Awake-A-Thon and once it is discovered that Duncan had fallen aensleep in the washroom, Chris declares Gwen the winner of the challenge. As a result of staying awake for several hours, Gwen spends most of the time in Dodgebrawl drowsy and sitting out for most of the challenge. When it is her turn, she is actually pleased when she is quickly eliminated as soon as she plays. In Not Quite Famous, Gwen spends most of the time by either by herself or with Trent, not wanting to join her team on auditioning for the talent show. While writing in her diary, she is bothered by Cody, who displays stalker-like affection towards her, to the point of sniffing her hair. Her feelings for Trent are exploited when Heather steals and reads her diary in front of everyone, including the entire viewing audience, for the talent show. As everyone watches and Cody and Trent realize who the entry is about, Gwen runs away. Gwen refuses to let Heather get away with it. After the challenge ends, she borrows Harold's red ant farm and dumps in Heather's bed. This episode marks the beginning of Gwen's long and complex rivalry with Heather. She is still upset about this incident in The Sucky Outdoors, staying behind her team as they walk to the woods. In Phobia Factor, Gwen admits her fear of being buried alive, due to her claustrophobia. For her part of the challenge, she has to be buried alive for five minutes. To help her out, Trent tries to talk to her via a walkie-talkie, but Gwen is left alone after Trent faces his own fear of mimes. Unintentionally, she is left in there much longer than just five minutes, since Trent forgets all about her after he overcomes his fear and gets distracted helping Chris, who was making Geoff conquer his fear at the time. After a while, Trent finally remembers her and digs her out of the casket. Angry at him abandoning her, Gwen throws her walkie-talkie at Trent and does not forget about this incident. Nevertheless, Gwen successfully earns a point for her team. In Up the Creek, when Trent and Gwen are just about to become canoeing partners on the way to Boney Island, Cody manages to grab Gwen before she can partner up with Trent, and attempts to persuade her to be his partner. Gwen rejects his offer but has no choice but to accept his offer in the end as Trent snagged off-guard by Lindsay and Beth. While Cody believes that he has a good chance of making Gwen fall for him, Gwen admits that Cody is acting like "a very annoying little brother". Cody attempts to ask Gwen out on a date, even after Gwen harshly refuses him several times and finally submits after Gwen whacks him in the groin. Cody finally realizes she likes Trent, but she whacks him in the groin again when Cody admits he made a bet with Owen to get one of her bras. Much later, Cody successfully gets Gwen and Trent into a canoe together, and Gwen awards him with one of her bras. After a three-episode losing streak, Gwen's team begins to have a little luck regain. In Who Can You Trust? Gwen's conflict with Heather continues as they are paired up for the first part of the challenge. As a prank, Heather tied an extra rope on Gwen's skirt and pulls it while she is climbing the mountain, ripping her skirt and exposing her underwear in front of the entire viewing audience. Despite being embarrassed about this, she manages to get to the top and win the challenge. She is later paired with Leshawna for the toboggan race down the cliff and they manage to win invincibility for their team for the first time in four episodes. Gwen again contributes to her team's victory in Basic Straining, overcoming all the obstacles Chef Hatchet threw at her and being the last contestant standing. This earns her the respect of Chef, something Chef rarely shows to any of the contestants. In X-Treme Torture, she and Bridgette argue on a haiku poem they found and believe that their respective love interest wrote it for them. However, once they realize that neither Trent or Geoff wrote the haiku, the two make amends after their failures and hug each other. When the teams are split into boys and girls in Brunch of Disgustingness, Gwen immediately sides with her friend, Leshawna, against Heather and Lindsay. When Bridgette joins the girls' cabin, Gwen immediately warns her not to trust Heather. Bridgette takes her advice and joins her and Leshawna. After the girls lose to the boys, Gwen and Leshawna lock Heather and Lindsay outside their cabins. In No Pain, No Game, Gwen continues to ignore Trent for abandoning her when she got buried alive, though she finally accepts his apology. Gwen's first task involves Chef pulling her nose hair forcefully, which she passed. However, she failed her second task; listening to New Age music torture. During the elimination ceremony, she voted for Eva, calling her a "freak" due to her temper. In Search and Do Not Destroy, Gwen denies that she still has a crush on Trent, despite being caught on camera drawing a picture of him. For the challenge, Gwen has to get her key from a skunk's burrow. With Trent's help, she manages to retrieve it. In return for helping her, Gwen gives Trent a kiss. Seeing this as a start of an alliance, Heather sends Lindsay to get Gwen to the Dock of Shame where she kisses Trent right in front of Gwen. Heartbroken, Gwen leaves in tears and tell Leshawna about what had happened. Determine to help her friend, Leshawna rallies the other contestants to vote off either Trent or Heather. Since Heather is immune, Trent receives the most votes and is eliminated. Heather then reveals to everyone that she had set them up in order to get Trent eliminated. Trent and Gwen make amends to each other and as they are about to share another kiss, Chris interrupts them and send Trent to the Boat of Losers. As Trent slowly sail away into the night, Gwen tearfully waves at him goodbye. For the next few episodes, Gwen is still sad about Trent's elimination but is still determined to get her revenge on Heather. Unfortunately, Heather's winning streak continuse and she is immune. In Hook, Line, and Screamer, Gwen forms a bond with fellow horror movie enthusiast, Duncan and they begin to talk about their favorite scene from their favorite movie; Blood Bath II: Summer Camp Reign of Terror, leading Heather to tease them. When the campers find out that a killer is on the loose, Gwen immediately takes up a leadership role and teaches them about the rules on surviving a horror movie-like situation. However, none of the campers (except Duncan) listen to her and one-by-one, they all leave the campfire, much to her annoyance. Eventually, she and Duncan are the only campers remaining, with Gwen expressing her annoyance about nobody taking her seriously. In the end, Duncan also leaves, and Gwen angrily storms to the kitchen, not caring about the rules anymore. While eating a sandwich, Gwen notices the killer behind her but she isn't afraid, believing him to be a poorly paid actor. She further angers the man by telling him that he is not scary until he removes his hook, revealing his stumped hand. Suddenly, Chris, Chef and the other campers barge into the main lodge to warn her that the man is an actual psycho killer. Just as the killer is about to attack her, Gwen kicks him in the face several times out of self-defense. This upsets the killer, and he leaves the building in annoyance. With this, Gwen is awarded invincibility and joins in the group hug bidding DJ farewell. In Wawanakwa Gone Wild!, Gwen wins the challenge again, this time by catching her duck faster than the other campers. She is able to lure the duck into the cage using duck bait after outrunning it. Gwen is rewarded with a feast, but it ends up being ruined by Owen while he is chasing his chipmunk. In Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, Gwen is paired up with her least favorite contestant, Geoff which she is not excited about. Geoff's easy, ongoing, and positive attitude annoys Gwen. Throughout the challenge, Geoff takes his time in everything and even taking pictures with his camera. Eventually, Gwen loses her patience with him and threw the camera into the lake before demanding Geoff to take things more seriously. Geoff admits to Gwen that he always wanted to her friend and invite her to his parties if they are ever in the same school. Gwen then reveals that she wish she could be the type of person who would enjoy parties but she never attends any, believing that it wasn't in her DNA. Geoff lightens her up and promises to invite her to a party once the competition is over. Upon hearing this, Gwen starts to lighten up a bit and they continue with the challenge. During the elimination ceremony, Gwen is shocked to find out that Geoff is voted off. Duncan, Heather, and Owen reveal that Geoff's popularity and niceness is a threat to them and thus, they voted for him. Geoff accepts his fate and heads for the Dock of Shame. On the way, Gwen stops him and gives him back his camera, which she fished out of the water on Boney Island. Gwen is about to say goodbye when Geoff grabs her and takes a picture of them. In Camp Castaways, Gwen and Heather are still being on each others throat, even after they are stranded on a deserted island following a flash flood. Duncan is pull in into the conflict, who states that their constant arguing is annoying him. The three of them would spend most of their time arguing or alone until Owen returns and convince that they would have a better chance of surviving if they stick together. In order to calm everyone down, Owen tells them that they should confess their deepest darkest fears. Although what she did is not revealed to the audience, Heather questions Gwen's sincerity and if Gwen is even her real name. In Are We There Yeti?, Gwen is once again partnered with Heather. Despite their conflict, they eventually realize that if they ever wanted to win the challenge, they must cooperate. Eventually, the girls trick the boys into giving them their supplies one night and they reach the finish line first. In I Triple Dog Dare You!, Gwen manages to perform most of her dares well without much trouble while directing the harder ones to Heather. At one point, she is forced to take Geoff's dare and opted not to use her freebie. The game continues with one dare after another and after a while, Gwen decides to end things fast by convincing Owen to take down Heather together with the promise of sharing the prize money with him if she wins or a box full of donuts if he wins. Owen agrees and the two of them throw Heather with many challenges while using their freebies to save themselves. In the end, Heather is finally eliminated, making Gwen and Owen the final two of the season. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Gwen express her opinion on the island and states that almost every camper (with the exception of five of them) are insane in their own way. When asked what she is planning to use the prize money for, Gwen states that she will give half of it to Owen as she promised in the previous episode, and the remaining will be used to get into a good university. When Owen reveals that he is hosting a party after he wins, some of Gwen supporters switch to Owen's side, leaving only Cody, Eva, Trent and Leshawna her supporters. Seeing how greedy they are, Gwen calls those who betray her "sell-outs". Gwen has the lead for most of the challenge, with Trent running by her side for moral support. Along the way, Heather tries her best to make sure Gwen does not win by ripping Justin's shirt in order to distract her though this backfires as Owen is distracted too. Not long later, Gwen has a good lead as Owen had to use the bathroom as he ate the cupcake that Gwen received from Trent (Heather in reality). In Owen's ending, she is winning until Owen gets motivated to run by the brownies that Izzy made and runs all the way to the finish line, pushing Gwen aside along the way and causing her to be the runner-up. At this moment, Trent lifts Gwen onto his shoulders and convinces her to go out with him. Gwen finally agrees. In Gwen's ending, Trent encourages her not to give up after Owen knocks her down. Owen ends up a few inches away from the finish line after tackling Izzy and by the time he realizes it, Gwen had already passed him and is declared the winner of the season. After receiving the final marshmallow, Gwen declares that with her remaining money, she can still set up a huge party and invites everyone except Heather. Like in Owen's ending, she and Trent are officially a couple. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Gwen spends most of her time at Playa Des Losers hanging out with Trent and Leshawna, whom she considers her closest friends on the island. When Chris declares an extra challenge for one million dollars, Gwen and the other campers refuse until they give in to the temptation of losing an easy million. If Gwen is the winner instead, Gwen refuses to surrender her money until Chris brings up that it is in her contract, angering her. She teams up with Trent and Leshawna for most of the challenge until Leshawna leaves to get her revenge on Heather. In the end, she and Trent are among those who fall into Lake Wawanakwa and are qualify for Total Drama Action after the briefcase is eaten by a shark.Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Island Contenstants Category:Total Drama Action Contestants Category:Total Drama World Tour Contestants Category:Total Drama All-Stars Contestants Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:Team Amazon Category:Villianous Vultures Category:Finalists